


Rogue

by lovelyandfoolishly



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyandfoolishly/pseuds/lovelyandfoolishly
Summary: Jasper finally finds his mate in a snarky young woman in Rogue River, Oregon. A look at the Cullen’s and what happened after Breaking DawnSome changes to the Twilight canon:- Alice & Jasper not together for obvious reasons- Vamps don’t sparkle in the sun for I don’t like it reasons- instead, they prefer overcast places because the sun makes things a little too vivid to be comfortable for their enhanced eyesight but it’s bearable and unrecognizable to humans
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Rogue River wasn’t a town that had seen much change. It is home to around three thousand people. There’s one newspaper that’s been there since 1915. The town is one of the few towns in Oregon with declining populations. New people moving to town while not an oddity necessarily is certainly uncommon. Even when people do move into town, it’s usually adults hired by a company that’s growing their tourism roots in Oregon.

Despite those odds, the past two years have seen a change in the population.

It began with Carlisle Cullen in June of 2016, hailing from Ontario, Canada. Carlisle was a doctor, seeking a change of pace. He was welcomed into the overwhelmed and understocked emergency room with open arms. The fact that he came with a teenaged son named Edward and a younger daughter named Vanessa, nicknamed Nessie, did not cause anyone too much worry. Edward was a polite boy, after all, and Nessie, a charming young girl. When asked how a man as young and respectable as himself had a teenage son at his age, Carlisle would explain that when he was young and irresponsible, he had been blessed with Edward which had caused him to turn his life around and become a doctor. He had a second child while in medical school. All the women of the town swooned, hearing this. “No wonder Edward and Nessie are such wonderful children. With a father like you,” they’d say. Most of those women- even or perhaps most especially the married ones- were soon disappointed when they heard Carlisle’s fiance would soon be joining him in Rogue River. Their minds changed when they met Esme, of course.

In October of 2016, the folks of Rogue River gained a new family. A father and his daughter. Charlie Swan came by way of being Police Chief of Forks, Washington. He wanted a change but couldn't bring himself to retire so he became a detective in Rogue River to give himself something to do. It wasn’t long before whisperings of romance between the doctor and the detective’s kids began. By December, Edward and Bella were rarely seen without the other.

By January of 2017 though, they had something new to gossip about.

Detective Swan, over the holidays, had gone back to Forks and come back reunited with his partner, Sue Clearwater, and her three kids- Jacob, Seth, and Leah. On Valentine’s Day, Sue’s kid asked out Nessie. No one found this suspicious or salacious. But it _was_ something that was talked about.

In June of 2017, Lucy, Oliver, and Jasper Whitlock was yet another family who moved into the aging town of Rogue River. Lucy and Oliver were both lawyers, tired of living in Los Angeles, tired of working for the corporate law firms pervasive in city life. They fled to Rogue River to set up their own practice. It quickly became a rumor that they were more worried about their son’s path. He had become involved with some reportedly unsavory people, the story went. Unlike the other teens who had moved into town in the past year, Jasper worried people. However, when they actually met him, though he seemed _odd_ , he was never rude or troublesome. The townspeople chalked it up to Rogue River being a good influence on him. When teachers commented that they wished more students would be as respectful as the young Whitlock, some would murmur in agreement, others would comment on how they hoped he would continue to be so _respectful_.

Half a year later though and most people were entirely unconcerned about Jasper Whitlock. When it came to worries about the local teens, the townspeople were more worried about whether Hunter Hart’s ACL would heal in time for the next high school football season or where the Cain twins had bought that alcohol from.

Then, in January of 2018, the people of the town were in the midst of bouncing back from the holiday season when a new terror struck the town. A terror by the name of Jocelyn "Jo" Rhodes.

And that would be me.


	2. First Sight

"All packed up, Jo?" My father says jovially as he comes into my room. You'd be jovial too if you were getting rid of your problem daughter. Okay, maybe I was being unfair. My father and I just do not have any sort of real relationship. Which makes living together hard. Add in my bitch of a stepmother and their spoiled rotten children, I was determined to spend most of my time outside of this house. Well, I suppose I was getting my wish now.

I've lived with my father and his new, shiny family for less than two years. Before that, I lived with my mother. I saw my father for a week and a half once a year back then. My mother was my hero growing up. She took good care of my older sister, little brother and I. My sister left for college when I was eleven. My mother got into a relationship soon after. That relationship went south quickly. Her boyfriend never physically hit me but my mother wasn't so lucky. It broke her. Once he left her, she drank a lot and would leave me and my brother home alone for days at a time, doing god only knows what. Child Protective Services came into my freshman English class. My mother was in a drunk driving accident at nine in the morning. My mom had hurt a young couple in this accident so she went to jail for a year. So custody of me and my brother, Dakota, shifted to my father.

But I didn't fit in. My father sent me to a preppy school and he lived in a rich white neighborhood. When my dad was with my mom, they never had any money. My dad was supposedly very smart but didn't end up going to college at first because mom got pregnant with Harmony, my older sister. So he got a low-level job and married my mom. Once he left her when I was a toddler and my brother was a baby, he went back to school where he met my stepmother. They both ended up with very well paying jobs out of college. The prep school my brother and I were sent to sucked for me and was great for him. My brother is a bit of a genius. The school loved to trot him out as the glasses-wearing black genius boy for diversity promotion. But my brother didn’t mind. He was just glad to go to a school where he was actually challenged. I was another story.

That one week I spent with my father had always felt like a vacation. I ate whatever I wanted, I slept in a bed that I didn’t have to share that you couldn't feel the boxsprings in and I never saw a roach in their house. I had loved it when I was younger. For just that one week. When I moved in with them two years ago, I felt alien. I felt like everyone was looking down on me. The girls in high school wore nice clothes and dyed their hair at a salon and knew what the hell a contour brush was. Given that my nicest clothes came from Old Navy, not Tommy Hilfiger or nicer, I stood out. And when I was made fun of for being so obviously less than them, I was hurt and cried for the first few weeks. Then I got to call my mother.

My mother might be piss poor, neglectful of her children in the face of addiction, and a truly broken woman. But she loves me. And she gave me great advice. So I dyed my hair, went back to that goddamn school and gave everyone the metaphorical middle finger. Adam, the school's resident bad boy, liked that. We became friends quickly and then more than that just as swift. His friends became my friends. My friend group was a bunch of stoner rich kids trying to rebel against their parents and capitalism but they took me under their wing when no one else would. When Adam graduated last year, I wasn't too broken up about it. It hadn't been love. And after I saw the mess my mother was after countless deadbeat boyfriends, I was determined to never let a relationship get under my skin. Also once Adam graduated, I was the school's resident bad boy in the female form. Which led me to my current position. Sitting on my bed, staring at an empty duffle bag.

My father and stepbitch told me that they were tired of my childish antics at the beginning of the school year after a party which resulted in them having to bail me out of jail. They said if I got caught doing anything inappropriate, I'd have to go live with my sister and her fiance in freaking Rogue River, Oregon. So I just hid my badassery a little better. Until New Year's Eve two weeks ago. I messed up and I was really, really drunk at my father's office holiday party but that's not even half of it. Let's just say the CEO of my father's company had a very attractive twenty-year-old son. And we were found. On the roof. Entirely ass bare.

So now I have to pack up and move to the other coast. With my sister who I haven't seen in four years. And we did not leave on good terms. I talked with her on the phone about the logistics of moving last week. She did not mention anything about the period of estrangement so neither did I. It was going to be awkward, sure. But there was that small part of me that actually gave a crap about the people in my life and I didn't want to fuck up my sister's life just because I did that to my own.

There was also the issue of my younger brother. I had assumed that just because my father kicked me out, wouldn’t mean that he would do the same to my brother. And he wouldn’t have, I believe, if it wasn’t for Helen, my stepmother. I overheard them one night when getting a late-night glass of water. Helen was making the appeal to my dad that it would be cruel to leave me without him and that it’d be better for my sister, brother, and I to be reunited. My father believed her intentions to be innocent and well-meaning. I had a difference of opinion. I think Helen just wanted us gone. She’s a jealous woman who can’t stand the idea of my father having had a life before her.

I kicked my duffle bag off the bed in frustration after my dad berated me for not being done packing and decided to take a nap. Maybe I'd wake up and discover the shithole that my life is was all a dream.

  
  


It had not been a dream.

I was now waiting for the aforementioned duffle bag at carousel four in the Portland, Oregon airport. My cell phone vibrated with a text from my mother. She wanted to know if we’d touched down alright. I sent her a quick text back confirming that we was safe and would call her tomorrow night once we were settled. She didn’t respond after that.

Finally, I spotted the old but durable purple duffle bag and lifted it onto my shoulder. I now had all my bags and so did Dakota… The only thing to do was call my sister and tell her we would be making our way to the cell phone lot to meet her and her fiance.

“It’ll be fine, Jo!” Dakota sees me staring at the phone. Then he pauses and adds, “I can call her if you want.”

“No, no. I can do it, I just was thinking about something.” My brother rolls his eyes at my invasiveness and it’s this that spurs me to actually hit the call button.

“H-Hey. We have our bags.” I kept it short, trying to convince myself to move my feet. Dakota starts moving though so I don’t have much choice.

“Great! See you soon. We’ll be right outside the elevator.” I hated the cheery tone my sister took on. It was so forced and unlike the person that I knew.

“Okay.” I hung up, not having anything else to say. I looked at my black scuffed-up Converse with disdain.  _ One step forward. You can do this. _

Many steps later, the elevator doors opened.

I first saw a family of six but by the time they cleared, my heart soared into my throat.

“Jo! Dakota!” It was Jess. My sister. She looked different but the same. She’d put on weight in a good way. When we were younger, she had gone without food so I would have food fairly often. Before she left mom, Dakota and I for college, she looked breakable. She no longer looked that way. She looked… strong, as much as I resented her for it almost.

“Hey, Jess.” I said awkwardly. We stared at each other, unsure of what the next steps would be. Do we hug? Do we talk about it? I expect my brother to greet her and break the awkwardness but he just stands there, looking equally uncomfortable.

“This! Is Sam.” My sister broke the tension, gesturing to the blond man with the military haircut. He wore a t-shirt and jeans and wore a natural smile. I wondered what was wrong with him.

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” I nodded at him. Dakota and him shook hands.

“You too! Here, let me grab your bags!” Sam took my suitcase and one of Dakota’s and before I knew it we were piling into a crowded 2011 Camry.

I’ve been in Cannon Hill for three days. Tomorrow is Monday. Which means starting classes. I'm terrified. Behind my gimmick of being a hard ass, I have social anxiety. Or so I've been told. I’m pretty sure I'm just weird but the therapist my dad had sent me to told me I suffered from anxiety. He'd prescribed me pills but I hated how I felt on them. So I sold them to all the overworked kids struggling to get into whatever Ivy-league college daddy would pay for.

"Jo, dinner is ready!" I get along surprisingly well with Sam. Sam is a firefighter with a penchant for dad jokes and an ability to be comfortable regardless of the situation. I trusted him instantly. Like the big brother, I never had. I think Dakota is still wary around him though. But he seems to have warmed up fine to my sister.

My sister was an entirely different story with me. We were nice to one another, I suppose. There was palpable tension, however, and our conversations were limited to small talk. Which isn't good when the weather is always the same. Sam had tried to talk to me about it this morning.

" _ Hey, monster. Whaddya up to?" Sam had knocked on my open door with a goofy grin but his eyes seemed cautious. He'd nicknamed me monster. _

" _ Not much. What's the plan for today?" I asked. _

" _ Just hanging around today. The game is on later and your sister would be damned if she missed it… Speaking of your sister, you two really need to sort something out. You're sisters. I know you two have had it rough in the past-" _

" _ No. You do not know. You weren't there. I like you, Sam. I respect you and I respect my sister. But you do not know jack shit about my life or my sister's life before you met her. She might have told you things about our mom or dad or shitty houses but you don't know anything. And you're not my father. So don't do this. Whatever this was supposed to be." I retorted. I could tell he wanted to argue but I could also tell he knew I couldn't be pushed on this issue. _

Jess had unknowingly made my favorite meal, fettuccine alfredo. I think my excitement was clear on my face which caused Sam to chuckle.

"Are you all set for school?" Jess asked me once we sat down at the table.

"Uh, I guess." I replied and took a big bite of pasta to calm my nerves that arose immediately at the mention of school.

"Aren't you excited, monster? I'm sure you're pumped to give poor old Mrs. Anderson sass along with every other teacher in that school." Sam chuckled at his own teasing.

"That I am, bucko. I am not pumped, however, to actually have to go and meet a bunch of kids who have never left the comfort of their hometowns." I retorted.

"I know being the new kid sucks but I'm sure you'll make friends!" Jess asserted. I smiled at her. She was trying. And I appreciated that. I just wasn't ready to forgive her for the past.

  
  


The next morning my eyes were begging to not be open. I was up super late worrying about what was to come. I had hoped that come morning I'd be too tired to be anxious. Nope. Not the case. I felt a bit queasy. Sam tried to give me a reassuring smile as he dropped me off. He would be driving me until my dad sent the money for me to get a car next month ("on the condition of good behavior").

The second I closed the door to Sam’s Camry, I wanted to climb back in and refuse to ever go into a classroom. But my feet moved and before I knew it, I was inside the office. I filled out the paperwork and was sent to first period. I looked down at my schedule. First period started twenty minutes ago. I would have considered waiting until second period started but the secretary had given me a note and informed me that they would know if I tried to skip. Seriously heartless, if you ask me. How humiliating is it to not only be the new kid but also the one who disrupts class and has to be stared at  _ even more _ ? The same secretary had informed me that my attitude and my septum piercing should be gone before returning this slip. I stared at her as I flipped the piercing up. She winced but paid me no more attention, moving onto my brother. I gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and left the office.

I grabbed the handle for the world history classroom, took a second to perfect my smirk and square up my shoulders, and let my dark leather jacket, bright red lipstick and thick eyeliner do its badass magic. Everything about me screamed  _ leave me the fuck alone _ . At least that's what I was hoping for.

"The House of Stuart began with James the First, child of Mary Queen of Scots- oh! You must be Jocelyn Rhodes! Welcome, welcome! Come introduce yourself." The teacher, a plump middle-aged woman, said enthusiastically. I wondered how boring her life had to be for her to be so goddamn excited about a new student. Everyone was staring. I walked to where the teacher sat. Anxiety rose in my chest and I swallowed hard, glancing down at my schedule for the teacher's name. This was my chance to make sure everyone got the message.

"Thanks, Cheryl. I'm Jo and I'd introduce myself further but trust me, you'll all know who I am soon enough." I winked at Cheryl Barber who looked offended. I took a seat near the back. Some students seemed to be shocked, some found it funny and a few looked frightened. One in particular looked annoyed and unimpressed. He had reddish hair that looked like it had just been sexed up and he appeared to be made of porcelain. He was fucking hot. But also looked like he had a stick up the ass. He would have fit in fantastically with the jerks at my old school.  _ It'll be fun to ruffle his feathers,  _ I thought. Then he looked at me with his stone-cold glare. My instincts told me to run. I felt genuinely afraid. I turned away to look at the front.

_ Wait, no. Fuck that guy. I'm great and he can go screw himself. Please. Like he would hurt me. This guy poses no threat to me. _

And so I turned my head to glare back. He looked back over to me, a look halfway between disgust and amusement drawn into his features.  _ Well, those cheekbones wouldn’t look half bad between someone’s thighs.  _ His eyes grew bigger for a second. Hmm, is he one of the pricks who really just wanted to be fucked into breaking all the rules? I smiled at him with a mischievous glint in my eye. He rolled his eyes and returned to writing notes.  _ Okay, rude. _

When the bell rang, I could tell Mrs. Barber was relieved to have me leave class. I told her I couldn’t wait to see her later today. I had her for first and seventh period, world history and AP geography. I could practically see her straining to smile at my comment; it just came off like a scared wince. Before I could walk out, I was approached by a girl with red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was cute. But that was ruined the second she opened her mouth.

"Hi-ya! I'm Katelyn, welcome to Cannon Hill! How are you doing? I love your hair! It is so fun! Do you need any help finding classes?" She said, speaking a mile a minute. Little miss Katelyn was far too perky for my preferences. So I snorted and turned away from her, walking out the door. I also wanted to puke at the idea of talking to someone. But I totally didn't reply because I'm just too much of a badass for her. Yeah, totally. Not because of the iron-like taste of panic in the back of my throat.

"Catch ya later, Jocelyn!" I heard her yell from behind me. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should be nicer. Nah, that wouldn't be any fun.

I made my way to my second class. It was statistics. I didn't end up sassing this teacher because I am so horrible at math that it is absolutely necessary to have Mr. Ross on my side. The class passed at the speed similar to that of a glacier. In my next class, geology, I noticed a girl who seemed remarkably similar to the boy with the stick up his ass from world history. They had the same pale skin and beautiful features but she had short dark hair and was very tiny, pixie-like. She looked more pleasant but I was sure there was no way I could get along with her. They were obviously a wealthy family. They probably couldn't be bothered to speak to me.

"Hey, you're the new kid?" A boy in a "Death to Yuppies" shirt said to me when the bell rang again. He had curly brown hair and large green eyes with a little bit of acne issue. He was pretty cute and by the look he was giving me, he thought the same of me.

"I suppose so. You're the old kid, right?" I cock my head, giving him a small sarcastic smile. I give him a once over and raise my eyebrows. Talking to people gives me anxiety. Getting hit on and hitting back? Somehow I'm perfectly comfortable. I think it has to do with knowing the intention right off the bat.

"Touche. I'm Collin, I'll see ya around, new kid." He winked at me and went to leave. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Nope. I leave first." I winked right back and left the class. I could feel his eyes on my ass.

Jo: 1, Collin: 0

After geology, I entered the chemistry lab for my final class before lunch. At this point, I was pretty hungry. I love food. If I could get a job where I just ate junk food, I'd be so set. 

My lab partner ended up being Kylie Shaw. She was reserved but I could tell she wasn't afraid of me, that she wasn’t  _ trying  _ to impress me. I liked that, more genuine, less scary. So I made a little bit of an effort to make conversation with her. We hit it off to my surprise.

I walked with her to the cafeteria. We talked a little about where I'm from and about the constant rain and how she was the captain of the softball team. I promised her I'd go to one of their games, hoping I’d never have to keep this promise. I look around for my brother but I spot him already seated, chatting it up with a couple of guys. I decide not to bother him. Once I'd collected food from the line as well as the vending machines, I followed Kylie to a table with three others. Unlike Kylie,  _ they _ did seem to be afraid of me. Except the fourth person who was biting into an apple as we sat down.

"Hey! You're Jocelyn! I've heard all about you! You're kind of a legend, already." A boy with unruly, greasy blue hair said to me. I liked him immediately. I could tell he lacked tact but made up for it with enthusiasm. Those were my favorite kind of people to get high with.

"I aim to please, what can I say? I’m Jo. And you are?" I asked him. He laughed. Apparently, in addition to being a legend, I'm a ham as well. Who would have known!?

"I'm Blake Weller. A humble servant compared to you." He laughed again. "Hey Ky. You brought us a new friend!" He addressed Kylie. I saw Kylie blush. I began to plot how to get those two together. I love matchmaking. Or maybe I'm just meddlesome. Blake elbowed the girl staring at me who was sat next to him.

“Hi. I’m Liv.” 

“The new girl! Hey, I’m Brandon.” Another boy sat down. He swung his arm around the final girl at the table who hadn’t said anything. She rolled her eyes and moved his arm off her before introducing herself somewhat reluctantly.

“I’m Haley.”

“Nice to meet y’all.” I shrugged and dug into my food, nerves rising in my stomach as I pondered what to say, how to make a good impression- or at least not a weak impression.

Blake and Brandon struck up a conversation about anime and Kylie and Liv started talking about problems they were having with a history assignment. The cacophony of voices fell over me. I was surviving. I had made friends. It was going okay. There was no reason to panic. Everything was perfectly normal. No one had bitten me yet.

Then I noticed them.

Nine gorgeous people waded through the crowd with their trays. People parted for them like they were seven young beautiful Moseses and the other students were the sea. They sat down at an empty table, the tables next to them sparse or deserted.

Three of them did not share the odd features of the other four but you could see they were all a group. The guy with the ass-stick was holding hands with a gorgeous girl who looked to be my age but her hair was the thing that men dream about. It was long and chocolate-y and curly, eyes big and brown and timid. The next girl had similar hair but it was lighter. She bore a remarkable resemblance to ass-stick. She held hands with one of the boys who did not look like others. He was tanned and muscular and  _ way too hot. _ Like seriously on fire. The other boy could have been his twin but he had a younger, sweeter face. Next to him was a girl with similar features to the two boys but she had a stronger, more pointed expression. The expression she wore was similar to the stunning model blond girl. She looked like she could cut your head off with a cruel look. She was leaning into a beefy, dark-haired boy. They were all dressed impeccably.

However, while ass-stick and the other three boys were hot, none of them were why my heart was pounding so hard. The last to sit down, I nearly melted at the sight of the boy- no,  _ man _ who walked in. He had curly blond hair. He was tall. He was built like a rock. His posture was stiff but he exuded confidence and assuredness. My legs went to jelly. But he also looked like someone was pinching him. I wouldn't mind pinching his ass.

"Out of pure curiosity about who it is I will be staring at every day at lunch,  _ who are they? _ " I asked outright.

"You and every girl in this place." Blake laughed. I thought for a second I saw the gorgeous brunette laugh too. But I didn't see any of them say anything to crack a joke. Weird. Maybe she's deranged. Maybe that's her flaw.

“Ah, yes. The Cullen-Swan-Hales...” Kylie says, a bit ominously. 

“What do you mean? They’re all related?” I arched my brow. Clearly several of them were  _ together. _

“Well, sort of. They’re three families. They’ve all moved here somewhat recently.” Kylie replied.

“Ah. Are the new kids relegated to second class status?” I joked. The others laughed half-heartedly. Maybe there was some truth in what I said?

“It’s more of a self-imposed exile.” Blake replies.

“Bella, the one with the long brown curls? She’s Detective Swan’s kid. Jacob, Seth, and Leah, the tan ones? They’re her half-siblings. Then there are Doctor Cullen’s kids. Edward- he’s the one dating Bella-” Liv was off to the races explaining the odd group. She was obviously the gossip. I noticed Liv, Haley, and Kylie all swoon at the mention of Edward. Huh. He’s hot but swoon-worthy? He should clean up the attitude and then maybe I’d swoon. “Nessie, Alice- the tiny one on the left-, and Emmett- the big one- were all adopted by Edward’s dad. Nessie is dating Jake. Emmett is dating Rosalie- the blond. Rosalie and Jasper- the one who looks like he’s in pain- are siblings. They’re the lawyers’ kids.”

“Wait. This is sounding like a bad sitcom. The detective, the doctor, and the lawyer walk into a bar and hook their children up.” I joke.

““Yeah… it kinda is. It’s complicated but they’re all mostly nice. They don’t talk much outside one another.” Kylie says.

The Cullen-Swan-Hales were the subject of much gossip as the lunch period continued. I couldn’t resist glancing over at them every once in a while. At one point, Brandon, who I found out was gay, made a joke about Nessie and Jake getting it on with each other and at that exact moment, I noticed their table react differently. I noticed that ass-stick guy seemed particularly annoyed for a second while Nessie and Jacob seemed to be trying not to laugh. Maybe I should be a sociologist because I might be becoming obsessed with their group dynamics. Watching Nessie and Jacob shoot each other looks, I had to reconsider the idea of a threesome. Not that it would ever happen, just something nice to picture.

I found myself actively having to tell myself to stop looking over… Especially at the boy with the blond curls and broad shoulders.  _ Jasper _ , I reminded myself. Kylie or Liv hadn’t said he was dating any of the others… Maybe he was dating the tiny girl, Alice. But they weren’t holding hands or leaning on one another- though they did seem oddly connected. I ignored the disappointed feeling I got from the idea of them being together.


	3. Open Door

I'm staring at the gray walls of the cafeteria when I feel Edward's flash of anger and embarrassment and then I hear him groan. I throw him a questioning glance. I had been zoning out. I assume one of these hormonal children said something about Renesmee.

"Brandon Wilks just said something about Jake and Nessie being sexually active in the same house." Alice explained when she noticed me zoning back in.

"Oh, god. Alice, can you not?" Bella said, shaking her head. Nessie looked embarrassed and Jacob looked amused.

"I second that statement." Edward said, sounding very dad-like. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Is that the new girl?" Nessie asked. I didn’t bother looking over. I think Nessie just wanted to diffuse the tension.

"Yes. She's positively rude." Edward replied. I wondered what she could have done to make Edward seem so annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"She is a self-proclaimed badass. She also has a nickname for me in her head. She's quite crude too. For instance, right now, she is thinking about Jasper's ass." Edward asserted. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oooh, someone has a crush on Uncle Jazz!" Nessie teased.

"Wait, what's her nickname for you?" Jacob asked Edward. I could feel Jacob's excitement about this.

"Ass-stick. Apparently I look like I have a stick up my own ass." Edward deadpanned which was met with Jacob's loud howling laughter. We all joined in, even Bella couldn’t help it. Edward's displeasure was just too funny. Edward rolled his eyes.

The lunch bell rang and we all dispersed to our classes. I walked with Alice from sixth period calculus, which we shared, to my last class as I always did her class was next door. Alice did not try to pry into my bad mood but I could feel her anxiety about it. Alice was my best friend, she’d been what I’d needed all those years ago. There had been a year or so in the beginning when we thought, maybe, perhaps we were mates. It became clear our enjoyment of one another did not stretch into romance.

After chemistry, I went to AP geography. History classes are strange for me, as they are for any of us when our own time periods are discussed. We have to be careful to not seem  _ too _ knowledgeable on the subject, and can't correct the historical record as witnesses when the historians get it wrong. I walked into the classroom and I could read Miss Barber's upset nature. She was generally a positive woman so I wondered what was wrong. But that was only briefly because I heard her speaking to Mr. Campbell, the next-door American history teacher. I was early, only two other students were in the class.

"She was so rude, John. I don't know what I did wrong! I just wanted her to feel welcome." I heard her whisper.

"Oh, it's not you, Cheryl. Some kids just don't like the spotlight."

"Oh, no. I know she enjoyed it. She seemed like one of those girls who just love to be loud and get attention. Tsk, tsk." She whispered vehemently. Ah, so Edward was not the only one upset by the new girl's presence. I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

I was glad that this was my final class. Feeling so many humans' emotions can be trying. When I'm not in one of these funks, I would be sympathetic, curious even about whatever emotional rollercoaster Katelyn Yates is on again. But right now, I'm just feeling tired.

I’ve been in this undefinable murk for the past few months. It happens every so often. Most of the time the family leaves me to sulk. But not Lucy. When Lucy was brought into our family, I had an immediate maternal connection with her. Don’t get me wrong, I love Esme. But I’ve never had the same connection as the others. 

This morning she came into my room as I was reading Henry Kissenger’s “Diplomacy”. 

"I'm worried about you, my boy." Lucy tells me. I sigh. I could feel her disappointment and confusion.

"Lucille, honestly. I'm doing fine." I try to convince her. It's pointless. Lucy's gift is to detect deceit. She was truly made to be a mother.

"Don't even try that, Jasper Whitlock." When she uses my full name, I feel like I am fourteen, not over 170. "We'll talk more when you get home from school. I think everyone is ready to get going." I nodded at her and joined my siblings downstairs.

I know why she's worried over me. I haven't been feeling well lately. This happens every few years. I sink back into memories of the past. It makes it harder to resist feeding. It makes it harder to blend in with humans. It makes it harder to want to continue this life.

The bell brings me back to the present. Right as the bell rings and everyone is already seated and quieting down, the new girl slips in the class. She is... quite a sight. I try to keep my eyes from wandering. Southern manners and all be damned, however, because I've never seen a human that I've felt so attracted to. Her looks would be reason to be intrigued alone but I was more interested in her emotions. I could feel her anxiety but she appeared so at ease, confident with herself. It was a very convincing front. I wonder how Edward didn't catch this in her thoughts. Surely he would not have been so bothered if he knew she was really just scared.

"Ah, Miss Holland. Please take a seat next to Mr. Ford." I felt her relief as she went to sit down. It appears Miss Barber had it wrong. She did not enjoy the attention at all. She passed by me to sit in the seat in front of me.

"Hey, new girl." I saw Colin Ford lean over to her. I watched her turn to him. She pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Then she winked. She did this all slowly with complete confidence- actual confidence this time. I could feel it. I could also feel Colin Ford's lust. It would take no stretch of the imagination to know his thoughts, Edward or no.

"Alright, we've come to our spring semester project. So I'll be putting you into groups… Hanna, Vince…" I zoned out until I hear my name. "... Jasper, Colin, Jocelyn, and Madison." I looked over to the tall, shy girl named Madison who sat next to me and gave her a smile. I could feel her fear. However, for once, I don't think she was afraid of me. She seemed to be intimidated by Jocelyn Rhodes. Hell, if I were a human, I might be too. I wasn't human, however, so that just left me with curiosity about this girl who seemed to be a walking contradiction. She was a closed book with a misleading title. The girl seemed just as terrified when Mrs. Barber had said something about group projects. Yet she seemed to have no problem effectively melting Colin Ford whose feelings of lust and excitement surged when he heard their names in a group together.

I sighed and made my way over to the girl and Colin, following Madison’s lead. I was careful not to touch anyone as everyone rearranged themselves into their groups. I held my breath. It was easier to control my thirst when still or when speaking/being around with my family. A twisted part of my brain wondered what  _ she _ smelled like.

Mrs. Barber was passing out the packets that explained the projects to each group. When Mrs. Barber arrived at our group, her nerves rose up. I sent her some calm thoughts which were essentially counteracted when the girl snatched the paper and said, “Nice to see you again too.” She reminded me of newborns, hostile and scared.

“Um, well yes.” Mrs. Barber muttered as she quickly wobbled back to her desk. I snorted at the girl’s satisfied smirk.

“Something funny?” She leaned over to my desk. Colin Ford’s jealousy pleased me a bit. I was curious at how she did not seem to be afraid to offend Mrs. Barber or make a pass at me. I knew that our kind was attractive to the human population but normally they were able to sense danger and more often than not, teenage girls here were more intimidated by me. And yet she seemed to have more of a fear about Madison who was watching our interaction with wide eyes.

“Nothing much, ma’am.” I looked back into her eyes with a disinterested expression. Or attempted to. They were blue with specks of grey and green. They weren’t bright or big. They were daring and curious. And a little scared. I risked an inhale when I absolutely shouldn’t have with her so close. I could smell the oddly nutty notes of Colin and the sickly sweet smell of Madison. The new girl’s scent was sharp and citrus with the smallest hint of coconut. The animal inside of me yearned for her blood, cried out for it. But I buried it deep inside of me, focusing on her emotions. If I could just focus on her emotions, I wouldn’t be tempted to murder her and suck her dry. Luckily, her emotions were fascinating. As I pondered this, I felt a wave of arousal surge in her.

“Alright, Cracker Barrel.” She shook her head, smiling at her own joke. I was not sure I understood it myself. She leaned back into her seat and skimmed the packet, handing it to the nail-biting Madison. I sent some calm her way as well. The girl really did look like she might puke if the new girl said anything to her.

We discussed a little how we were going to tackle the topic of analyzing the migration patterns of a few places of our choosing. I remained quite engaged, keeping my mind on what was happening rather than my fantasies of what her blood would taste like. I suggested using two specific cities as examples and spent a few minutes explaining the merits of this to Madison compared to using a whole country. Colin was also trying to use his little brainpower to keep up but I was without concern for him. His waves of lust were seriously beginning to grate on my nerves. Meanwhile, the new girl was staring at the door. If I wasn’t an empath, I would not have known that her calm, apathetic stance was a facade. She grew more anxious as class went on. I was both annoyed at her for not being helpful and curious about what in the world she was nervous about. Most of these students could not wait to leave this place. Or in most cases, blab with one another in the parking lot for hours.

When we were trying to decide on two cities to choose from, I was really trying to let the other two come up with something- edging them towards anything that might be worthwhile. Madison could use the confidence boost and Colin, the distraction.  _ Her _ voice shocked me when she spoke, still looking at the door.

“Rome.” It was one word, no explanation. It was a good idea. The political progression of the city would make for an interesting time. At least a little more interesting than Colin’s suggestion of Las Vegas. Or Madison’s of our very own Cannon Hill.

“Oh, she’s smart and beautiful?” Colin let out a low whistle. He obviously was trying to get her attention. Her eyes stayed glued to the door.

The bell rang, she stood up quickly, just as quick as the volume of the students pouring out of classrooms resounded, all celebrating the end of the school day. She sat back down. Colin noticed this and believed it was the time to get his time in, sitting on her desk. Her emotions flashed from anxiety to annoyance, settling on determination.

“Colin?” She said innocently. “We’re friends, right?” Her voice was falsely innocent. I held back a chuckle. Huh. Even laughing at Edward at lunch I had been forcing it a little. This wasn’t forced. So I found myself slowly gathering my things.

“Uh, um yeah. Totally. Do you wanna hang out?” Colin sputtered, clearly shocked.

“Ohhh, I would love to… but I can’t. My sister will kill me if I’m not immediately home after.” She cooed. 

“Oh! That’s okay we can go to your place!” Colin was not taking the hint. I wondered why it would be her sister losing it, not a mother or father. Maybe I should pay attention more to the town gossip.

“Oh, wow. Colin, I think you’d have to marry me first.” She smiled at him but her eyes betrayed her feelings of disgust as she reached for his knee. “Will you do me a favor and bring this to the office? I would be indebted to you. I’d owe you… some _ thing _ .” She winked. Colin was disappointed but bent to her will like an eager puppy being told to fetch. Once he left the classroom, she remained. I had everything packed up, I had just been staying behind to watch the show. I couldn’t have explained why. Normally I did not find humans this interesting. Everyone else was gone. Even Mrs. Barber had left.

“Can I help you, Cracker Barrel?” She asked me, looking me up and down. Her eyes pausing in inappropriate places for a lady.

“Hmm, why Cracker Barrel? Isn’t that a restaurant, ma’am?” I ignored her question and asked my own. She laughed, throwing back her head. As she stood she shook out her hair. I could smell her shampoo (lavender), tantalizingly mixing in with the scent of her blood. I wanted to bathe in the scent of it. But the more I talked to her, the less I wanted to actually taste her blood. It was an odd sensation, losing the temptation second by second.

“Cracker Barrel is just as southern and gentlemanly and outdated as you seem to be, CB.” She rested her hand on my shoulder for a second. At her touch, my world unspooled. Something enormous had just happened and I could swear I could feel my own heartbeat.  _ What the hell? _ I needed to talk to Carlisle. That cannot have just happened. But it felt  _ so _ real. But first, I needed to maintain appearances and keep talking with the girl who had just restarted my life.

“Outdated? That’s not very kind, Ms…?” I continued, looking into the pools of blue in her eyes. She slowly moved her hand off. I could hear her heart speed up.

“If you’re asking my name, Jo.” She smirked but I sensed her nervousness. Not anxiety, not frustration, not fear. She was nervous all of a sudden.

“Well, Jo, would you like me to walk you to your car? I’d like to live up to my gentlemanly reputation.” I couldn’t help but add a little more southern drawl than usual. And she bit her lip. Not out of nervousness. Another feeling, one that I also felt when looking into those eyes. Something I had not felt in a depressingly long time. She swallowed and tried to sneak a peek out the door. She sighed in relief. I was puzzled at what.

“Well, you can walk me out but not my car.” She replied, grabbing her bag. I reached over for her books.

“And why not your car...ma’am?” I added the last word unnecessarily, testing the feeling I had sensed in her. She laughed this time. Amusement. Hmm. Perhaps if I had a human’s ego, I’d feel a little humbled. But this encouraged me.  _ What _ in me I was not sure.

“I’m walking home, you know save the planet and all that jazz.” She shrugged. I chuckled. I sensed a warm feeling from her that I could not place. There was a part of me who wanted to offer a ride home. But I suddenly remembered Colin and his eager puppy eyes. I was definitely not aiming to be in the category as him.

“To outside then.” I agreed. I kept a distance between the two of us as we exited. She tried to take back her books as we walked through the classroom door. “What kind of southern man would I be if I didn’t hold these?” I insisted. I felt her hint of arousal as well as a hint of frustration.

“One who lives in this century where women are perfectly capable of holding their own books. In fact, I bet I could balance them on my head.” She joked. “Besides, didn’t anyone inform you that chivalry died with tinder?” 

“I’d like to think chivalry can be revived.”

“I’d like to think a woman cannot be charmed into bed and have men call it a fancy name to make those women feel less slutty.” She quipped. I slowed down.

“Well, I assure you I’m not being chivalrous in that way. Nonetheless, I already am holding the books.” I held the door open because that’s what I would do normally. But it did emphasize the topic. She rolled her eyes but I could tell she was amused. 

We walked to the hallway, it was crowded and loud. And then everything switched. We were standing beside the parking lot. It was the usual crowded chaos. Jo was frozen beside me. I hazarded placing my hand on her shoulder. I wanted to help but in a human way. I did not want to force her to be calm. It just didn’t feel right. It happened again as I touched her. I felt my heart beat- my  _ dead _ heart.

“Jo, are you alright?” I said quietly. At this point, I could feel the stares boring into my side. My family was confused. I never interacted with humans when not necessary- more so than any of the others. I tried to explain the situation to Edward in my thoughts but I felt his confusion and annoyance in response. Oh, yes. Edward was not a fan.  _ Shut it. _ I thought back at him.

“Why do you ask, dear?” She cocked her head at me, her composure back. But her hands shook a little as she reached in her bag. I was so focused on the softness of her hands I almost did not realize the fact that she had just pulled out cigarettes. I took them quickly. I knew that the motion was probably quicker than a regular human movement but I didn’t particularly care. Her eyes grew bigger at me. And her annoyance only made me feel more… playful? Oh boy. Edward would give me hell for that thought.

“Hey, swiper, no swiping.” She said with pursed lips, her frustration surging as I pocketed the death sticks. Her tone indicated that the phrasing she used was a reference but to what I had no idea.

“They really aren’t good for you, princess.” I explained.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed loudly, attracting some looks. “Oh, thank you. Jasper, my hero!” She put her hand to her head in a dramatic fashion. “What can I ever do to repay you,  _ sir _ ?” She said this quietly, stepping within an inch of me, placing her hands on my shoulders. Again she did not shrink back from the iciness I should have been exuding. Again my heart came alive. My family’s stares and feelings were more intense now. I ignored their confusion and worry. And in some cases, anger. It was easier to ignore them as her “sir” had done something to my body. Let that clear things up for Edward. Shit, I was going to get flack at home. Lucy. Lucy would be thrilled. She was a hopeless romantic, convinced I would find a mate in literally every female, and a few times male, we come across that I interact with in the slightest.

“Jo, you can take your books back. I must go but I’ll see you tomorrow…  _ ma’am.”  _ I smiled at her. Her breath trembled for a second. She looked over my shoulder suddenly.

“Ah, yeah. I think you better go. Your friend, Edward? He looks like he’s quite ready to leave.” She laughed, taking a few more steps back. I handed her her books.

“He’s…” I couldn’t help myself, knowing her internal monologue’s nickname for him. “Well, he does have a stick where the sun don’t shine.” I winked. She laughed. It was like silk. Musicians should be tapping into the loveliness of that. I needed to leave before I offered to walk her home and stay forever. I handed her her books.

“See ya later, princess.” I smiled. She returned it. It was a genuine smile, not the sly, cunning one she gave Colin.

With that satisfying thought, I ripped my eyes from her and strode back to where my family leaned against Edward’s volvo and Jacob’s vintage of the week. Edward looked just as peeved as I expected. Rosalie was scoffing. Bella looked pensive. Renesmee and Jacob looked shocked. Emmett was waning between excitement and wariness. Alice was grinning ear to ear. I hopped in the back of Jacob’s car without a word. I wanted a reprieve from Edward for the short trip back home. I knew a conversation was coming. And I wasn’t quite so sure I wanted to hear it. I would rather focus on the feelings I’d experienced- some for the first time in a long time, some for the first time ever- in just that short interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long! I forgot that I didn't post this chapter... It might be a little while before the next chapter because I'm trying to figure out the direction of the fic exactly but comments really help me stay motivated to write so if you leave a comment, I'd be really grateful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. And if you've read something similar to this before that was named Cannon Hill, I know. That's my fic- I just decided to keep my Twilight fics on a separate account and make some edits to what was formerly known as Cannon Hill. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
